Hellspur
Hellspur is a small moon of unknown origins however many speculate that this moon is great importance to one of the Lost Empires -An archeologist speculation on Hellspur Hellspur or Ozzarus' Light is small moon that orbits the pirate moon of Ozzerin. It considered the homeworld of the Crocodite Empire and last remaining settlement of the Crocodite Species. Hellspur serves as the homeworld of Draugrson, A crocodite turned hunter who's goal is to not only hide from the Major Cartels, but also make a living in Hellspur's swamp like conditions. The moon also serves as major turning point in the Bounty Hunter Arc Interaction with the Bounty Hunter Arc Hellspur serves as mainly the homeworld to Draugrson, since the moon is decorated in Crocodite Temples. Since the moon's inhabitants are centered around a location of the moon called "Dessener Wharf" This large region is home to several Crocodite Temples, including the Swamp Temple, where Draugrson lived out Serving the homeworld to Draugrson, the moon houses the mainly Crocodite Temples, which Draugrson calls home, its here he spends most of his life growing up. Sometime around 3100, Hellspur becomes the center of attention in the Arc when a series of hunters descend onto the moon to capture Draugrson, all of which fail. Hellspur also serves as a temporary home to skilled Aridian hunter, Jaxter'kaii. After being defeated by Draugrson once, he trains his skills on Hellspur till he battles Draugrson again, even though he was able to defeat the Crocodite, but he was unable to capture him as the battle ended in a very close stalemate. Hellspur briefly becomes under attack by the Aridian Cartel mainly under the false shadow that a captured high elder was captive on Hellspur, which was needed for The K'Kaio to reach the moon. It was there, the Ozzarus Cartel was shocked the Aridians made a move this deep in their territory. Soon a battle takes place over Hellspur, as both Cartels battled, meanwhile the K'Kaio infilitrate the moon, its here they reach The Dark, where the light cannot penetrate the thick trees of the swamp. Upon entering a mysterious temple, the gang finds that the temple holds the Nexicus Cannon, massive cannon that was created to eradicate Messorem if he got close to Hellspur. Fueled with revenge, Kayu and his elite huntsmen soon battle Draugrson, Jaxter'kaii and Cyranos in the temple, upon which, Cognitio himself teleports Draugrson into the Nexicus Omnicron. Upon returning from the cube, Kayu overpowers Draugrson and extracts his blood to activate the Cannon, but in the process he smothers his hands with it accidentally, thanking Draugrson for activating the cannon he tosses the Crocodite over the edge and programs the coordinates to eradicate the Oltanian Homeworld of Oltanis. However as the Cannon charges Kayu begins to feel extreme pain, he falls to his knees yelling pain before he explodes into pure light, just as the Cannon fires. After the Cannon fires, Hellspur never makes an appearance ever again, but it's assumed that Draugrson returns to Hellspur and lives there.